Yami no Destiny
by Neko-Shindou-Chan
Summary: A being created in the darkness can only create havoc for Hyrule... or is that truly so...?


Title: Yami no Destiny Written by: Jess-Shindou-Chan ( Cloud-Strife@animedream.us ) All characters are © Nintendo, with only the exception of Shainowyn and Akila, who were created by myself. Anyone is free to use them (though I have no idea why they'd want to X.x) as long as you give credit to me, and send me an e-mail, telling me where my character was used. If you use my characters and don't give me credit, DOOM to thee! DOOM I say! Comments and constructive criticisim are loved! Notice I say CONSTRUCTIVE. Flames do not fall under that catagory. All flames will be used to burn down my school. This is my first attempt at a Zelda fan fiction... So please be gentle. ^^;;;  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Darkness. Emptiness. Nothingness. Thats all I could see around me. I wanted to open my eyes. I wanted away from the darkness. I couldn't excape, no matter how hard I tried. I wanted out of this world of darkness. All I wanted was away. I didn't care where. Just away from here. I heard a voice. It seemed to come from a great distance.  
  
"You must seek out the Hero of Time. That is your destiny, your purpose for existance. If you want out of the darkness, if you want into the light, accept my quest, child."  
The voice caused chills down my spine. I tried to speak, but it seemed as if my throat had never been used, and indeed it never had before. "I-i...w-who...are you..?"  
I was answered by a cruel chuckle. "That, Dark one, you must discover on your own. Do you accept my quest, or do you wish to merly exist in this abyss?"  
I swallowed and it seemed to loosen up my throat. "I...I want out of here. I shall accept your quest."  
I could feel my heart beating quickly inside of my chest. For the first time, I opened my eyes, expecting to see light greet me, however I was greatly disappointed. Although I could feel my surroundings, I could not see a thing. Even in this other world it seemed dark. However, I could move, and that was enough for now, I figured.  
To be able to move freely! It was a great feeling! I wasn't suspended in a insubstantal darkness. I was in a world where I could feel the wind, feel the crisp grass cushion my steps, and even speak. Not just think. I had done enough thinking in that other world. If you could even call it a world...  
I ran through the open area, feeling free for the first time ever. I stopped as I heard my stomache emit a low growl. I blinked slightly, confused. What was this? What creature dared to growl at me?But alas! It was no creature, but my own body! I heard a slight giggle behind me. The high pitch noise annoyed me, so drawing my sword, I turned to the direction of the irritation.  
A small ball of light with wings hovered before me. Was it this odd creature who dared to make such a noise? I raised my sword ready to strike at the beast, but when my sword should have bit into the annoyance, the golden blade merly struck the ground. The foolish creature had moved! I would not be out done by such a small, weak opponent!  
"You seem hungry, elf-boy!" she said, emitting yet another irritating, flittery giggle.  
I blinked again. "...Hungry?"  
She giggled at me again. I hated that laugh of hers! "You know, you need something to eat. You definatly aren't the brightest being in Hyrule are you?"  
I raised my sword again, feeling anger at this irritating creature. "Do you mock me?"  
She giggled and settled down on my shoulder. "Indeed, Elf-boy. I find it entertaining."  
I raised an eyebrow. "Entertaining?"  
"Yes! Hmm... you know.. I think you need a partner. A sort of guide! I don't think you'll last too long by yourself if you don't even know what it means to be hungry!" she chimed in her high pitched voice. I wished she would just shut up already.  
"Do you speak of yourself, foolish being?"  
"Foolish? Perhaps I am, but I'm not near as foolish as you! Travelling unprepared! What kind of warrior leaves home without supplies?" she replied indignatly. "And speaking of which, where do you come from? Though you are dressed resembling one from Kokiri Forest, it is quite obvious you are not. Your dark colors tell me so."  
"I do not know."  
"Do not know? Surly you know! Where is your family? Where were you born? Where will you go after your adventure is over?"  
I didn't answer her, for I did not have the answers she seeked. I had no idea where I came from, nor where I'd go after I found this 'Hero of Time'. I didn't even know what a family was, so quite obviously I didn't have one. As for where I was born... did that abyss even have a name? If so, I had never been told of it.  
"Don't tell me you don't know that! Do you at least have a name?" she said finally.  
I thought and a name came to me. "Yami no Link."  
"I'll call you Yami for short, how about that? My name is Shainowyn. But you can call me Shay! I'm a fairy from the Kokiri Forest, but I have no Kokiri to protect and guide, so I will be your guardian fairy!" the small fairy exclaimed excitedly.  
Thus, I made my first and only friend. There were times Shay would get on my nerves, and even though I would snap at her quite often, the small fairy held a spot in my cruel heart. I cared for her as an older brother would care for his younger sister. She taught me things that I needed to know, and I taught her what ever I could. We had many adventures together, and caused much mischief. But like the saying goes, all good things must come to an end. If I had known she'd loose her life within the dark cavern that seemed to call out to me, I would have heeded her warnings.  
She told me that the place was dangerous, and that it frightened her. She said there seemed to be a dark aura illuminating from the cavern. But, me being the foolish being I was teased her. Saying she was scared, and had no courage. I went in anyways, and she followed me. One thing about Shay is that even when she disagreed with our destination, she would still follow me, no matter what. She was loyal, and kind. I have discovered there are no other people like that. Including myself. I am probably the most unloyal, cruel creature you should ever have the misfortune of meeting. Anyways, the cavern was dark and cold, much like the ancient abyss I once existed within, yet at the same time it seemed to hold an adventurous air to it. That was what had lured me to this place.  
I wasn't sure exactly what happened, and even know I do not know what happened. I looked around praying to any God that would listent that Shay was okay. I heard a loud earsplitting roar, followed shortly by a scream. I ran as fast as I could towards the scream, but by the time I reached them, it was much too late. I knelt down, picking up her small form. She was no longer glowing and you could see her perfectly. She had dark blue skin and long light blue hair. Her shimmering wings were ripped and torn. She was't breathing. 


End file.
